The present invention is a novel mixture of phosphate esters. The mixture has been found particularly useful in providing flame retardant characteristics to various flexible foamed polyester and polyether urethane compositions. The invention is therefor also a flexible polyether or polyester foam containing the flame-retardant composition of the present invention in an effective amount.